Vehicle brake systems may implement brake rotors (e.g., disc brakes) to provide braking to a vehicle. Typically, braking surfaces of the brake rotors contact or engage brake pads to generate braking forces. As the braking forces are generated, heat is transferred to the brake rotors and, thus, a temperature of the brake rotors increases during braking. In some cases, heat and/or other factors cause brake rotors to warp. To ensure optimal braking performance is provided by the brake rotors, any warped rotor present must be repaired. Leaving the warped rotor untreated can cause decreased brake performance.
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, region, or plate) is in any way on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, indicates that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts. Although the figures show layers and regions with clean lines and boundaries, some or all of these lines and/or boundaries may be idealized. In reality, the boundaries and/or lines may be unobservable, blended, and/or irregular.